I Missed You
by trishaj48
Summary: Here is a one shot for your enjoyment while I decided where I want to go with my other story. It's my idea of what may have happened while Gil was away on sabbatical. Rated M for a good reason, if this type story bothers you please pass it by.


DISCLAIMER: I won nothing associated with CSI, I just borrow it for your reading enjoyment. Part of this is taken from LEAVING LAS VEGAS.

I MISSED YOU

When Gil Grissom first agreed to teach the seasonal fluctuations in observed behavior of the Waldon Pond Swamp Mosquito he couldn't have been happier. A chance to get away from Vegas for a month. A whole month of no one killing anyone, a whole month of no one pushing drugs on kids and a whole month of no one hurting someone. Well, at least that he had to be involved with anyway.

But that was two years ago and in that two years something happened - Sara Sidle. Not that Sara was new to the team, on the contrary, she had been with the team for five years. Not that Gil had just fell in love with her, he had been in love with her since the first time he laid eyes on her.

So what WAS new? Gil has finally done something about his feelings.

One night they went to dinner, at his place, Gil vocalized his love for her, then he showed her and when the sun came up Sara was still in his arms. That is where he found her almost every morning.

At work they remained professional, with the exception of an occasional glance or touch. No one knew - except for Jim - and that was the way they wanted it, their personal life was their business.

Now Gil didn't want to leave Vegas, he didn't want to leave Sara. Gil had made several phone calls and sent dozens of e mails trying to find a way out of it but could not get out of the contract.

Gil and Sara had made love, she lay nestled close to him.

"I just wish .." Gil said.

"I know," Sara said.

"I tried to get out of it," Gil said, kissing her head.

"It's only four weeks," Sara said, "Time will fly."

Sara was not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

All the next day Sara deliberately stayed away from Gil, not that she was angry with him, she just didn't trust herself. They had privately said their good bys and she just knew she would cry if she seen him again.

"Is Dr. Grissom here?" Sara asked the receptionist.

"You missed him," she said.

Relieved Sara walked into the locker room, opening her locker Sara starts to take off her jacket. Gil had not left, he was looking for her.

"I have to see her one more time," Gil told himself.

Someone told him they seen her head for the locker room, Gil almost walked past it when he seen her, quickly he stopped.

"Hey," he calls. Sara turns to face him. "My cabs here," he said.

"So your going," Sara answers, trying to be brave.

"Yeah," Gil tells her.

Sara tells him, "I'll see you when you get back."

They look at each other, eyes saying words that they not dare utter aloud. Finally Sara turns to face her locker.

Gil looks to see that he will not be overheard as he steps into the locker room. Gil is fighting every urge to wrap her in his arms and beg her to go with him but logic tells him better.

Sara senses his presence and turns once more to face him.

"I'll miss you," Gil whispers.

Sara nods, Gil turns and walks away as Sara fights back tears.

Two weeks have dragged by, at work Sara doesn't let her feelings show.

At home it's a different story. The minute Sara walks in the door she strips to her panties and slips into one of Gils shirts, his scent still on it. Sara crawls into bed, laying on his side and, wrapping her arms around his pillow, cries herself to sleep.

Sara is convinced she will go mad before Gil returns and she decides to do something about it. Sara puts in for two personal days and adds them to her two off days, she will have four days with the man she loves more then her own life. Sara had booked a flight. After some shopping Sara packs a bag and within an hour is on her way to Gil.

Sara's flight landed, after she retrieved her bag she hailed a cab and headed for Gil's hotel.

Gil and Sara talked twice a day so she knew where he was staying, what she didn't know was how she was going to get into his room without him knowing.

Sara paid the cabbie and walked to his room, she smiled, the door was open, a maids cart in front of it. Sara set her bag down near the ice machine and walked around the cart.

"Hey," Sara said, walking in like it was her room.

"Hello," the young lady said, "I will be finished here shortly."

"I seem to have lost my key," Sara said, "I am so glad you were here."

The young lady smiled, "You can contact the front desk for a replacement," she said as she left.

"That was a lucky break," Sara said to herself as she went and got her bag. Sara checked her watch, she had time before Gil back for a hot shower. Sara showered and slipped into a teddy she had bought in Vegas. Her timing was, she had just finished when she heard the key.

All thoughts of teaching flew from his mind when he seen Sara. Gil walked in, he smiled. His arms reached for her, and he drew her forcefully into his body. He inclined his head and pressed his lips to hers kissing her hard and deep.

Their mouths were open, their tongues caressing each other. The feel of his smooth teeth against her the tip of her tongue was intoxicating. Gil opened his mouth wider to capture her tongue and begin sucking it, gently at first, then harder as the sounds of her pleasure amplified his need.

As they kiss Gil's hands explore her body, feeling her nipples harden through the silk teddy. Sara's hand moves down to his crouch and squeezes his manhood.

Clothing is quickly remove Gil lifts her and carries her to the bed.

Gil's hands move to her breasts, they feel so perfect in his hands. He knows from experience how sensitive and responsive they are and suddenly he could not repress the desire. He wasted no time turning his attention to her nipples, hardened and aching with desire.

Sara squirmed with pleasure under his mouth, twisting her fingers into his hair as he sucks and plays with her nipples.

Gil kisses his way down Sara's squirming body to her soft curls, burying his face between her legs and inhaling the sweet musk of her.

Gently Gil spread her open with his fingers exposing her throbbing nub. Sara gasps for air, Gil drew her throbbing nub into his mouth sucking hungrily on her, making her cry out.

Sara screamed out his name as the magnificent pressure built to the breaking point and she exploded into a million tiny pieces.

Gil excepts the rippling waves of her climax, as it flows down his throat.

He kisses his way back to her lips. Gil positions himself, panting with desire, and began easing his erection slowly into her wet tunnel, still quivering and contracting from her climax. The snug fit of Gil inside her never failed to take her breath away, and she shuddered with the bliss of it.

Sara angled her hips to accommodate him as he carefully pressed his entire length into her with a loud groan. Gil began moving slowly, plunging in and out with mounting speed as the pressure built.

Always careful to pay attention to her reactions and adjusted his strokes to maximize her pleasure. He is rewarded with cries of satisfaction.

Sara felt herself being driven over the edge into a powerful climax. Her entire body contracted around him and erupted into waves of pure ecstasy.

Gil, overwhelmed by the sensation of her muscles contracting and rippling around him, thrust into her deeply and released himself with a deep throaty groan.

He stayed inside of her for a few moments, keeping his eyes closed as they drifted off to that special place, planting a gentle kiss upon her moist lips before rolling over onto his back and holding her tightly to him, feeling the last bit of his strength drain from his body when he did.

They lay there for a while, their bodies drenched in sweat as they held each other for what seemed to be an eternity of sweet bliss. Sara lifts her head from his chest and looked at him.

She inched her face closer to his, kissing him softly, "I missed you."

THE END


End file.
